


Almost Like Flying

by Aceofstars16



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Spoilers, Other, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Siblings being dorks, Zephyr misses flying, Zephyr takes after her dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Zephyr always has a hard time concentrating in meetings, especially after a trip to the Hidden World, but at least she isn't alone in missing the dragons.





	Almost Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/184017580133/almost-like-flying)

Voiced droned on, echoing around the Great Hall, and try as she might, Zephyr couldn’t focus on any of them. Whenever she forced herself to focus, it would only take a second for her to zone out again. It wasn’t foreign to her – she had been struggling with it ever since she was little, though some people might say she was still little, but she was a teenager now, that had to count for something, right? However, today was worse than normal, it was always worse after a trip to see the dragons.

Even when they spent over a day with them, Zephyr always wanted to stay longer. There was a freedom in flying, something she knew she must have inherited from her dad – after all, she had seen the same joy in his face that she felt whenever she rode Skyspear. If only dragons didn’t have to hide away…but they did. She knew the story, and she understood why. But that didn’t mean she liked it.

“You zoned out again.”

Zephyr turned to look at her brother, who had a knowing look on his face as quickened his stride to keep up with her – though he was growing pretty quickly and she dreaded the day he would surpass her.

Glancing back at the Great Hall, Zephyr sighed but shrugged. “You honestly expect me to believe you didn’t?”

“Hey I only lost track a few times, you looked miles away.” He was silent for a moment, then he added in a quiet tone. “I miss them too.”

“Race you to the cliff?”

A grin grew on Nuffink’s face and he bolted forward without a reply.

“Hey! No fair!” Zephyr yelled, sprinting after her brother, laughing as the wind blew her hair back – almost like flying.

Nuffink beat her to the cliff, but she wasn’t exactly surprised, he was always faster than her, and he didn’t have to swerve in an around people, he just slid under them.

When she reached the cliff, he was grinning triumphantly at her. “I win!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zephyr playfully punched him in the shoulder as she took in the view.

The sea stretched out for miles, beyond sight. The sound of crashing waves far below filled the air. Clouds dotted the darkening sky, shimmering with purples and pinks.

A strong wind blew from the salty ocean, catching Zephyr’s shirt and flapping it against her skin. Holding out her arms, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she didn’t pay attention to her feet standing on the firm ground, she could almost imagine she was back with Skyspear, flying far away from any responsibilities.

“You look ridiculous.”

Peeking an eye open, Zephyr saw Nuffink quirking an eyebrow at her. She simply raised an eyebrow in return and he frowned but held out his arms as well.

“Now we both look stupid…”

Zephyr heard his voice, but she caught sight of a smile growing on his face. She knew he wasn’t as big a fan of flying as fast as humanly possible, but they both loved the wind in their hair.

For a few minutes, Zephyr just pretended she was anywhere but where she actually was. She was flying to the end of the world, exploring further than anyone ever had. Or she was racing her father, adrenaline burning in her chest.

“Do you think it will ever be safe for them to come out of hiding again?”

Nuffink’s voice brought her back to the present, and his words brought her hands back down to her side. “I don’t’ know, Nuff…” She glanced at her brother and tried for a smile. “But I sure hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever HTTYD fanfic? It was just a request on tumblr and I thought I'd give it a shot!  
> Skyspear's name was created by [saieras](http://saieras.tumblr.com/) on tumblr (also [Areias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areias/pseuds/Areias) on AO3!


End file.
